


Scarecrow

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Magic, Mirrors, faeries. . .ish, very post apocolypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turned one last time, but saw nothing but the field, the woods, and the scarecrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two things: Black Phoenix Alchemy Lab's [Scarecrow](http://blackphoenixalchemylab.com/shop/bewitching-brews/scarecrow/) (a smell which I am madly in love with) and PumpkinRot's scarecrows (more specifically [Johnny Appleseed](http://www.pumpkinrot.com/pages/Page9.htm)).

The field spread out before her, just plowed and ready for wheat and corn. Looking forlorn and sorry for himself was the scarecrow. He’d been watching over the field for as long as she could remember; if her father, rest his soul, were to be believed that scarecrow had been on the property since before the Shatter.

She shook off the thought and went back inside, she and her mother had a lot to do today.

-

Evening, when it came, was a welcome break. She waved at the departing villagers as she made her own way back to the house, where dinner and a good night’s sleep awaited.

The first night of the new moon meant she and her mother had to go through the house and cover all the mirrors. Saying goodnight to her mother she went into her room to deal with the last two. Turing over her small hand mirror was easy, but covering the taller freestanding mirror proved harder. In the end she settled for tossing a sheet over it.

She stripped, then climbed into her bed; had she even just glanced over her shoulder she would have seen the corner of her mirror peeking out. Blowing out the hurricane lamp she settled in and quickly fell asleep.

Late in the night eyes peered out of the mirror. _Ahh._

-

Morning came and she found herself strangely energized, she chose not to question it however, since today’s work would prove more exhausting.

Evening fell again and once more she waved goodbye to her fellow villagers as they departed for the night. One final push tomorrow and they’d be finished with the planting, she thought pleasantly as she made her way back to the house, doffing her sunhat at the scarecrow as she passed him.

Again she and her mother had to cover all the mirrors, though her own efforts were half-hearted at best. In her own room she didn’t bother turning over her hand mirror over, and she only covered her freestanding one halfway. She stripped, climbed into bed, blew out her lamp, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-

She awoke to a chill breeze tickling down her spine and a bright light in her eyes. Opening them she stared dumbfounded at the field. She felt energized again, but her body also ached, though it was a good ache. Using the pole of the scarecrow to support her she stood, unsure if she should be feeling confused or scared. Looking at the scarecrow’s weatherbeaten face her lips twitched in a smile. “What do you think?”

The scarecrow made no reply, though for a moment his hollow eye sockets stared straight to her bones. She shivered, then hurried inside before her mother saw her; no good way to explain herself this morning. _Lydia._

She turned one last time, but saw nothing but the field, the woods, and the scarecrow.

-

They finished sowing at noon and the villagers left carrying large barrels of cider and singing her family’s praises. She and her mother spent the rest of the day tending to the small orchard they also kept. After dinner she helped cover the mirrors, but grumbled and drug her feet.

Once in her own room she smiled and did a playful little spin, though she had no idea why, then stripped, settled into bed, blew out her light and closed her eyes.

They opened again at the feel of unknown hands. Part of her pounded and screamed in her mind, but the rest of her gave a pleased sigh at the feel of his stubble rasping against her cheek as he nibbled her ear. “Good morrow my dear.”

His rough voice sent a shiver through her, and when she tried to answer her tongue felt molasses thick.

As if he sense her problem he chuckled. “Soon enough dear heart, soon enough.” Wandering hands began to tug down her blankets, wantonly she arched to display herself, her stranger giving a pleased growl in response. “Oh the jealousy I’ll drink down because of you little heart.” He nipped at her jaw before kissing her; he tasted of harvest and it seeped down to her bones, warming her everywhere.

When he released her mouth she sighed again. “Peter.”

His teeth burned white against the darkness. “Such a sweet prayer from your lips little Lydia. I’m honored that you remembered.” He moved down to her neck, teeth sinking deep with each bite, while his hands roved over her bared body, expertly stoking the heat in her to a fever pitch.

Unexpectedly, but not unwelcome, orgasm crashed over her, leaving her breathless and limp. Again his teeth flashed bright. “So perfect.” Goosebumps rose in the wake of his words.

He slid into her effortlessly, and when he began to move she tried to mimic him, but found herself too exhausted to do anything more than lie there. Peter chuckled again as he pumped harder. “No need for you to do anything more than you are Lydia. Just take what I give.” His voice had smoothed out, sounding more like storm-wind by the moment.

So she did as he instructed, letting him play her pleasure like a fiddle. A second orgasm ripped through her as he snarled and dug claws into her hips. She feared the bed would collapse on them as he thrust even harder; his blue eyes glowing, casting eerie shadows on the walls. Finally his own orgasm filled her and he gave a gusty sigh.

For a moment he did nothing more than lay on her, his weight crushing, but not unpleasantly so. Then he heaved himself up and climbed out of her bed. She reached for his shadowy form to try and stop his leaving. He smile at her action was traced in the pre-dawn light. “I won’t leave you again love, I just have to make ready the way.”

Comforted by his words she let her arm relax, falling limply over the side of her bed. His form was a deeper darkness as he moved about her room, doing what she could not tell. Eventually he finished his strange actions and returned to the bed. He scooped up her still limp body, and she greedily snuggled into his rich warmth. “Ah my love,” his grip tightened momentarily. “I fear this will be a horrible experience.” His smile grew twisted. “But I have faith that you’ll survive with minimal damage.”

She blinked sleepily up at him, his words making no sense. Then he stepped into what she realized was her mirror and she screamed.

-

Silvia woke with the sun, and stretched as she climbed out of bed. Dressing she mentally went over the chores that needed done for the day: she needed to water the field, as well as clean the house and do laundry. In the kitchen she set about making breakfast humming to herself as she kneaded dough.

By chance she looked up and out the window, giving a little start as she realized that the scarecrow was gone. Well whoever took it was welcome to that creepy old thing. She made a mental note to ask on the village boys to make her a new one when she went into town; once again she lamented Richard passing before they had a chance to try for a child. Even a daughter. . .something niggled in the back of her mind, but she shook it off. . .would have been nice. As she went back to work she wondered if she should accept Jacob’s suit, he was a good man, and his two boys would be a great help come harvest time.

She started humming again, not even noticing the howling laughter of the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story (and have a Tumblr) I would totally love it if you went to the [Pydia Pack](http://pydiapack.tumblr.com/post/74333475037/scarecrow) and liked the fic there (link will take you directly to it). Help me win everyone! (I'll take this down when the contest ends.)


End file.
